Lucy's Fallen
by Kathrine Tanks
Summary: Virgo is evil and defeating Lucy, until one of Lucy's old friendish person appears to help her. this is my first ever fan fiction so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy.
1. Lucifer

**This story takes place on the anime timeline, when the spirits are trying to gain freedom from their owners. **

_Lucy's P.O.V._

I hit the hard ground with amazing force. My body was aching all over, yet I knew that I could not give up,all my spirits are counting on me to help them. I struggle to get up, when I see black boots near me.

"Don't you love this holy punishment that I am giving you? Nobody will be able to save you this time I'm afraid," laughed a voice that belonged to my celestial spirit, Virgo the Virgin.

"Virgo please stop this madness. I want to help you, but you have to let me try," I begged desperately. The truth was that without my spirits, I am not that strong, definitely not strong enough to defeat Virgo.

"Now it is time for you to receive the punishment above all punishments. It is the punishment of death!" Virgo laughed. She raised her whip, smiled maliciously, and brought it down on me.

It was as if time froze. I could see the whip bearing down on my fragile and broken frame, but it was as if I was not that girl on the ground, but a being floating above, watching the scene from the sky.

"You don't have to die, you know that I can save you," spoke a hauntingly familiar voice from behind me.

"I can't let you out, who knows what you will do to the world. You are evil and a monster and you can't be trusted no matter what lies you tell me," I retorted without turning around.

"What did your mother tell you that? You trusted me many times before and I didn't do anything evil or malicious. You even said that I was your best friend once. You're unwilling to let me save you because of the lies the King of Spirits told to your ancestors, the lies that have been passed down for generations. Please Lucy I cannot let you die, yet without you letting me out, I cannot help you survive," the man said, pleading with me.

It was true, what he said. When I was just a little child, before I even had my first key, I would go into the garden and send for him, we would play for hours, until my mother found me and he had to go away. We would do this often, and nobody would know that I summoned him out of my magic, other than that when he was there, my eyes were no longer brown, but a brilliant shade of the purest marigold. They were like light itself, he would tell me.

Then one day my mother found me, and saw my eyes. She then took me away from the garden and up to her room. There she told me of the fallen, and of my heritage. She told me I descended from a long line of beings, all who had the power to send for the Fallen.

The Fallen, she said, were a group of spirits that refused to have keys and become servants of any Celestial Spirit Wizard who got their hands on them. Because of their refusal of their king, they were thrown from the Spirit World. They were furious, and decided to create their own world, the Underworld. They abandoned their old names and titles, and became different forms of evil. They were locked in the Underworld by the Celestial Spirit Wizards, except one special spirit wizard who tried to reason with the others. In return of that act, the Fallen agreed to follow and protect her descendants, which included me.

"They are the reason for so many tragedies, you cannot trust them Lucy. The Fallen that you have played with is their leader, Lucifer. If you accidentally let him out of the bonds that I have formed and chained him in, not only will he be free, but so will all the other Fallen," my mother told me," Promise me that you will not let him out again. He will be there in your head because you are connected, but don't let him into the real world."

I promised her, shocked about the true identity of my friend, and just as I have promised her, I never called upon him again.

"You are Fallen Lucifer, I cannot trust you or any of your people," I replied as I watched the frozen face of Virgo, locked in what looked like pure bliss.

"You know that is a lie, just like you know that I would not hurt you as long as I exist," Lucifer growled," Turn around and look me in the eye and tell me that you believe that I would hurt you and your friends Lucy, and I will leave you alone and let you die."

But I knew that I could not do that, if I turned around and saw him, I would break down. So instead I said," Tell me in one word why I should trust you and call upon you again after so long, why I should risk the entire world to save myself."

Silence. Then he said so softly that at first I thought that I had just imagined it," Natsu."

I knew that I could not deny it. If I died, then he would blame himself for not being there to protect me. He had already seen me, or a version of me, die already, and I knew that I cannot put him through that again.

I sighed, and time started again. My eyes flew open and I saw Virgo's smiles turn into astonishment and fear when she saw them. Then a being flew into her and made her crash into the ground.

"I'm sorry please don't punish me, please," Virgo begged hysterically.

I stumbled over and looked into her eyes. Her face filled with fear she began to shake all over. As I bent down to put the key to force her back into the Celestial Spirit world, I heard her whisper," It's you. I can't believe it. It's you."

I pressed the key to her forehead and she disappeared in a flash of light and turned to my helper. "You've changed Lucifer," I said taking my first look at him in what felt like forever.

He did change. He still had is ink black hair, but where it was neatly put in a pony tail before, now it was shorter and covered one eye. He was incredibly pale, but his eyes were the same as ever. Blood red with a face that looks like he was up to mischief. A pair of raven black wings spread from his back, and he wore black skinny jeans along with a skull shirt. My eyes lingered on his necklace, a black choker that held a crystal heart just over the nape of his neck. A dark tattoo peaked out of his shirt.

"Your one to talk Lucy. I'm guessing that you're going for the 'not a princess look' now?" he replied looking me over. From the look on his face I guess he approves.

I sigh," The next spirit Virgo sees she is going to tell about this," I said looking at myself in my reflection. I feel as if it were a stranger looking back at me. Virgo was afraid and I knew why. I reached up and touched my face. I sighed again. They were back, my golden eyes.


	2. Time to Go!

Chapter 2

"We have got to go before Virgo gets back with backup," Lucifer urged. I knew that he was right, but I couldn't stop staring into that face that was mine, but at the same time, it was like a stranger was looking back at me. I knew that I could no longer be a part of Fairy tail, I would just be a danger to them.

I somehow found the strength to break my gaze, and as I turned around, I felt the ground shake beneath my feet. I momentarily lost balance, and was about to fall, when Lucifer grabbed me into his arms and his beautiful ink black wings spread out behind him. He braced himself for a moment, then he jumped. His wings beat hard as the ground grew farther and farther away. I instinctively held him tighter to me in fear of him losing his grip and me plunging to the ground far below.

When I look back on the moment we pass from the Celestial world to the Underworld, I can see how most people would have been mystified or even a little bit scared at the sudden absence of light except for the tiny dot at the center of complete darkness. I can see how it looks like the light at the end of the tunnel that people talk about when they talk about the afterlife, but just then I had used an incredible amount of energy, and my body was in the middle of a change it had not undergone in a long time, so it simply didn't occur to me.

The closer we came to that light, the more tired I became. I tried to keep my eyes open, but eventually my body stopped listening to what my brain was telling it. I remember the light grew so big that you could see that it was not light, but a burning fire that was not white, but a deep scarlet red. Then the next thing I knew was darkness.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I was fighting the not-Loki, determined to make him see sense, as well as make him learn not to make Lucy cry. Ever.

I got up off the ground and smiled. "Loki you can do better than that, I'm not even tired yet!" I boasted, though in actuality I was starting to get worn out.

I was about to call happy when the earth started to shake really hard. I felt my motion sickness begin to kick in and I instantly felt like I was going to throw up.

"Natsu! Hold on I'm coming!" Happy called from above. He picked me up from the still shaking ground, and I started to feel better. I saw Loki smirking at my motion sickness. That bastard.

Happy started to fly towards him as I charged up my Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but Loki saw it coming and shot his own black flames at us, sending up flying backwards into a rock formation. We hit it hard and as we slid to the floor, rocks broke loose and buried us. I saw this coming in time to shield Happy with my body to keep him from getting hurt.

I looked out at Loki through a small hole in the pile. I saw him looking at something, but I couldn't see what he was looking at. After a few moments someone came into view. It was Virgo.

My mind froze. All I could think was_, wasn't Lucy fighting Virgo? If Virgo was here then that would mean that she defeated Lucy. That Lucy might be lying somewhere hurt, and I couldn't do anything to help her._

I went perfectly still and used my Dragon Slayer sense of hearing to listen to what Virgo was saying to Loki.

"Loki, we need to retreat. If most of the other spirits were defeated, then we cannot hope to defeat her as she is now. She is waking up. It does not matter if we get freedom as long as we survive what Lucifer is going to do to us if he gets free," Virgo was ranting in a scared almost panicking voice.

_Who is she? Is she referring to Lucy? Is Lucy okay?_ I felt relief that Lucy was probably fine.

I couldn't just stand around here anymore, I need to find out what happened to Lucy. I need to find out where she is. I need to know that she is okay by holding her in my arms and never letting her go again.

I used my fire to break out of the pile that I was buried under, and as I did that I let out a loud yell. I saw Loki's head swivel towards me and our eyes met. That was where I was confused. Loki's eyes were filled with pure terror, like nothing I have ever seen before.

Before I could resume the battle, Loki and Virgo just disappeared, running away as if they had seen death itself.

I heard some yelling and when I turned around I saw everybody who came in here to stop the spirits. Well, I saw everybody except for one person. Where was Lucy?


	3. Underworld

I squirmed under my blankets, wondering why they were so cold. Usually Natsu was there to warm them up, but I guess he decided against it last night. Then suddenly I remembered what happened. My eyes shot open, and I abruptly sat up, only to fall back onto the bed as a wave of nauseous dizziness came over me.

When it finally passed, I opened my eyes and took in the room that I was in. It was a dark room, built with stone, torches lining the circular wall. The bed I was in had a black comforter, with deep, blood red sheets and pillowcases that felt like they were made of velvet.

I looked down and noticed that instead of the clothes that I previously wore, I was now adorning beautiful deep purple silk pajamas. I looked up once again, and spotted a window to my right.

I slowly got up and walked over to the window to find where I was. The sight that my eyes beheld stole the breath right out of me. Outside was a place so wild, yet so contained that I couldn't move, in fear of it disappearing on me. The room I was in was high enough that it rose above the terrain that I saw.

Surrounding what I presumed to be a tower that I was in was a beautiful ocean, its dark waters looking dangerous, but alluring at the same time. Not a single was crashed on the shore, for the water was completely still. Beyond this was a beautiful white beach that gently sloped up into a forest. The forest was dark yet I felt like it was brimming with life. It stretched into the horizon.

That is what truly took my breath away. The sky. Instead of being blue, it was a spectacular shade of deep purple. I realized then that it was twilight, but it felt as if it had been this way forever. I couldn't see a sun or a moon anywhere in that beautiful canvas of purple that grew lighter the closer it was to the horizon.

"Most humans believe that the underworld is a dark and evil place, but that is only because they fear the monsters that they believe came from here. It is quite beautiful, if you like mysteries and danger," a voice spoke from behind me.

I glanced behind me and sure enough the voice belonged to Lucifer. I looked out the window again and asked, "Is that where we are? The underworld? We are in Hell? And if we are, then don't demons come from here?'

"I almost forgot how curious you are Lucy," Lucifer chuckled," Yes, we are in the underworld, I would prefer that you do not call it 'Hell' for that term is associated with too many evils for my liking, and no demons do not originate from here. Where exactly they come from, I do not know, but they are not from, nor are they welcome, here."

I was about to ask more questions when someone busted through my door, without even knocking. That action itself reminded me of Natsu, and made my heart clench with worry. Was Natsu okay? What about Happy and my other guild mates? I quickly brushed off these questions. _I'm sure there fine, _I thought to myself, _all of my friends are strong, I don't need to worry about any of them, especially Natsu_.

"What do you want Karabi? I'm kind of busy here if you can't tell," Lucifer asked, looking slightly annoyed.

I looked at Karabi, studying him almost. He was a very short being with absolutely no hair. He had bright green eyes, with slits like a cat, and they contrasted with his skin, which was a midnight black. His ears were abnormally large, and they were pointed at the tips. Two fangs revealed themselves slightly, barely poking out from under his upper lip. He wore a lavender suit, and his feet were bare.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry Mas-s-ster Luc-c-cifer, but there is-s-s s-someone waiting for you downs-s-stairs-s, and I don't think you want to keep her waiting," Karabi hissed, his forked tongue darting out. "S-s-she does-s-sn't like to wait."

Lucifer sighed," I'm sorry, but I must attend to something of import at the moment. Who knows what happened this time." He muttered the last part to himself. He left brushing past Karabi and walking down to whatever was of such importance.

"I am Karabi, humble s-s-servant to the Crown of the Underworld, at your s-s-service," Karabi mumbled, looking awkward and nervous.

I smiled at him, "Hi Karabi, I'm-"

"Miss-s-stress-s-s Luc-c-cy, I already know. You are quite famous-s-s around here. The new Queen of the Underworld, rightful heir to the crown," Karabi interrupted.

My eyes widened slightly. _New Queen… Rightful heir… what?_ I thought to myself. I knew that I was going to be an important role, I remember that from when Lucifer and I used to hang out together, when I didn't know who he was. He mentioned that I was important, that I was special, I just didn't realize that I was THAT special.

I realized that Karabi was still awkwardly standing near the door. "Why are you still here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is-s-s fine My Lady. It is-s-s jus-s-st that I have not yet been dis-s-smiss-s-sed," Karabi explained hesitantly.

"Oh! Well then I guess your dismissed Karabi. Have a nice day," I smiled at him, and he showed me a giant smile, waved, and was gone.

I suddenly felt very tired, and the bed looked so comforting, so I decided to just go back to sleep. As I was drifting off, I thought to myself, _Maybe this was just a dream and I'll wake up to Natsu and he can call me a weirdo when I tell him about it._

Author's Note

I am soooooo sorry for not uploading anything in forever! I feel really bad that you have been waiting for what happens next with Lucy and Lucifer, and I promise that I will not wait as long as I did to upload in the future. I'll at least try, I could come up with a ton of excuses as to why I haven't uploaded in forever, all true of course, but I can't go back in time to post this, so it doesn't really matter. Just know that you people, as my awesome readers, are always important to me.


	4. Just a Dream

Chapter 4

Natsu's P.O.V.

"**_Lucy!" _****I yelled. I tried to run to her, but I was too late. I had to watch as she looked down at her hand that was holding her stomach, blood seeping between her fingers. She looked shocked and confused.**

**I reached her just as she fell. I caught her before she hit the ground, and she looked into my eyes. My heart shattered with the pain that filled her eyes." You're gonna be alright. Wendy will get here and heal you, you're gonna be okay. You have to be okay," I put my hand over her hand that was covering her wound.**

**I looked down at it, and my throat tightened as I felt tears well up behind my eyes. My attention was brought back to her face when she put her free hand on my cheek. I looked at her, and all of my words died in my throat. **

**She took in a shaky breath and started to speak," Natsu… It's going to be okay... I'm glad… that I met you… that I could fall in love with you…" I tried to get her to save her breath, but she kept talking." You always… protected me… now you won't have to anymore…. It's … not your fault. Don't blame yourself…"**

**She pulled my face weakly towards her own. I kissed her, softly, putting all of my love for her in that one kiss. I felt her hand fall off of my cheek, and I heard the silence where I should have heard her heartbeat. I felt the tears finally fall as I touched our foreheads together for the last time, I finally broke down.**

I woke up suddenly, my heart racing, and sweat soaking my salmon hair onto my forehead. _It was a dream, it was just a dream_, I thought breathing a sigh of relief, only to remember that Lucy was still missing.

It had been a week since Lucy disappeared. We found out how to save her spirits, and they were now all back to their old selves, but still no sign of Lucy. Everybody had been searching as hard as they could, but nobody, not even Levy, could figure out what happened.

The only reason I was asleep instead of searching for Lucy was because Erza threatened to knock me out herself if I didn't get some sleep. I guess I would be no help to Lucy if I dropped dead from exhaustion.

I barely entered the guild hall when all of a sudden, the guild halls opened and a figure entered.

_**A/N-**_

_**Hey guys its me. Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to get something out for you before my band camp starts next week. I really will try to update, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Follows and reviews/comments are always appreciated. You guys are awesome.**_

_**With much love and thanks.**_

_**Katherine Tanks**_


	5. Queens and Questions

Chapter 5

**Natsu's POV**

The figure was hidden under its long black cloak that stopped less than an inch from the floor. Their face was hidden in the shadows the hood of the cloak provided. I took a sniff of the air, and apprehension crawled up my back as I inhaled the stranger's scent, a sickly sweet smell, like that of rotten flowers.

The figure moved forward, entering the guild silently. Everybody was watching as the stranger made their way over to the center of the guild. The only out of place sound in the immense silence was the clacking of the strangers heels, which appeared in glimpses along with a flash of dark purple jeans.

The stranger stopped in the middle of the guild hall, and their voice, which sounded brand new and extremely old, high, and low, feminine and masculine at the same time, and filled with knowledge and sorrow resounded throughout the room. The stranger spoke softly yet powerfully, her voice filled with authority.

"You are looking for a girl named Lucy Heartfillia, and I am looking to regain my kingdom. I believe we can help each other."

At the sound of Lucy's name, I stiffened. "How do you know where Lucy is?" I growled threateningly.

"Well, if you keep looking at me like I'm your enemy that you are going to kill if I say the wrong thing, I'm not going to tell you," they replied looking directly at me.

I looked away from her, and after a moment, when they were satisfied that I wouldn't kill her, she spoke.

"Lucy Heartfillia is a part of a long line of cured beings. Her particular curse is a gift as well. She can control and communicate with the Fallen, a race of spirits that rebelled against the Spirit King, and got cast out because of it. This led to them going to war against the humans on earth.

"I won't go into detail about the war right now, but to summarize, a clan of humans fought back against the Fallen, and drove them into the underworld with the help of the Celestial Spirits. The problem was that the Fallen could just leave, they needed a lock on the underworld. That is when the curse was made, and put on the daughter of the clan, the ancestor of Lucy Heartfillia," they stated calmly, completely ignoring all of the reactions of my guild mates.

"What was the curse, and what does the fallen want with Lucy?" Levy asked, eyes wide with curiosity of the new revelations.

"The curse locked the fallen in by forcing control on them. They physically cannot disobey the one who bears the curse, which is the youngest of the bloodline, Lucy. To break the curse, and set the fallen free, Lucy has to succumb to the darkness, the madness that the curse causes," she told everybody," I don't know how, but Lucifer, the leader of the fallen has figured out how to get through the barrier for a certain amount of time. From what I have observed, and from what I have guessed, he is trying to manipulate her into freeing them. He is highly manipulative, that's why he's their leader."

Something was nagging at me though. While they were explaining, I realized what it was. "Why do you wanna help us out with Lucy? I mean we don't even know who you are?" I asked.

"Well, when the Fallen were cast into the underworld, there was a lot of turmoil. Beings fighting right and left for power. I had won and was crowned the Queen of the underworld. I quite liked my position, but Lucifer rallied a group of followers to free themselves, and then he stole my crown. If Lucifer is stopped, then I can regain my position of power, Lucy will come back to you, and we will all be happy," they explained calmly.

"How are we supposed to trust someone when we don't even know what they look like or what their name is?" Erza asked bluntly.

The stranger looked at Erza for a solid minute before they nodded slightly. They reached up and in one fluid movement their hood fell down, revealing a face that would have been considered flawless, goddess-like, and beautiful, if it was not cracked with a scar that stretched from the right side of their forehead to the left side of their chin.

The stranger had beautiful deep violet eyes, like the end of sunset, and their hair was a deep golden, with streaks of black interwoven in the long locks that, now free from the cloak, fell down to mid-waist in a wavy tide.

It was very clear now that the stranger was indeed a female, or at least looked that way. As she spoke through the silence that had fallen throughout the guild, the unknown voice grew more feminine, although it retained its ageless quality as she spoke one simple sentence that changed not only the fate of Lucy, but also the fate of the world. She said," My name is Elisabeth, Queen of the underworld, and I have come to help you save the world."

**A/N-**

**Yes! I finally finished the new chapter! I am soooo sooo soooooo sorry that it takes me this long to update, but you must understand that I am trying my best, and I want this story to be a good read, so it might take me more time than I thought, because I am still in school, and it's not easy. Now some things might not add up, but they will be explained in later chapters. This is my first fan fiction I have ever written, so it would be highly appreciated if you commented and all so I know what you think about this story. I love you all so much, you are all amazing people, and I can't wait to hear from you all.**

**Until next time,**

**Katherine**


End file.
